hopelessnightowl_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Society Part 3
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The events I am about to relate transpired over a mere few weeks following my last update, but it felt safer to wait a few months before telling anyone. In the envelope were a photograph of an elderly man, his biographical information, and directions to his house. The man lived about an hour's drive from the hotel. I was to murder him, by whatever means I considered most fit, in order to prove my renewed loyalty to the society. I'm not sure which was more disturbing, the instructions, or the fact that a small part of me almost considered following through with them. I didn't, of course. I checked out of the hotel and moved to another apartment several states away. As I mentioned in my previous post, I had determined to find outside help with this conundrum, and as discreetly as I could I began delving deeper and deeper into paranormal troubleshooting boards beyond NoSleep. I found a man whom I will call Thomas who claimed to also have been contacted by the society and invited to join them. We exchanged email addresses, and through those we moved our communication to secondary email addresses we created just for the purpose. Thomas had been contacted much the same way I had: he inherited a house from an estranged relative, started finding notes, and was given the opportunity to enter the "sanctuary"-in his case, he had to turn out all the lights in his house and wait in the bathroom until 2:00AM. Like me, he flaked, and Thomas had been evading this society for several years since. His first piece of advice to me was to remove all mirrors from my apartment and do my best to avoid reflective surfaces. "They can find you through mirrors", he told me. I did as he suggested. I asked if I could meet with him in person, but he understandably said that was too risky. We decided to break off contact for a few weeks. During that time I began to discover what he meant about mirrors. At first it was just a feeling. I would begin to get goosebumps sometimes when walking past or standing near mirrors in public places. Then, I would think I caught a glimpse of someone in a mirror. Soon they would be more than just peripheral glimpses, though I still never had time to make out any clear features. I got back in tough with Thomas and told him what was happening. He told me not to panic, that they still hadn't tracked down my residence and that they still had a while to go to catch up with me. "Sometimes you have to let them get close before loosing them again." He said I would have to get used to moving every couple of years and avoiding mirrors. I asked if he knew any way to confront the society head-on other than accepting their invitations. He said the only thing he knew was to keep them guessing as long as he could while he tried to figure something else out. I asked him if they could have any weaknesses. He reasoned due to the circumstances of our scheduled meetings with them that they might be sensitive to light, but he did not know a way to exploit this if it were true. Even so, I bought a varied array of high-powered floodlights just in case.